


Sand, Desserts, and Camels

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Camels - Freeform, Desert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: For those that have read Saniika's Венера, you know the setting.Phichit is certain he is being punished by another god, or the Fig god is still cross with him.





	Sand, Desserts, and Camels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Венера](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299728) by [Saniika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika). 



> Day 295 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The third of the second batch. When I saw this prompt I knew it was going to be the perfect Christmas present for Sanii. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Phichit laid down on the floor in the tent he shared with Yuuri. He was still getting back from getting horribly drunk the day before and the following hangover that had him either bedridden or puking his guts out. Even Yuuri had left him. 

Not that he could really complain, he knew Yuuri's father was on a diplomatic mission, and that Yuuri had to be present.  
Doesn't mean Phichit didn't feel like he had been deserted by his best friend in his time of need.

He sighs, maybe he could wander around a bit hoping it would settle his stomach some more, he knew Yuuri was worried and he really didn't want to be a bother. Getting up was a bit dizzying but he succeeded, making him toss his arms in the air. 

“You seem to be up. Good.” The voice coming from the opening of the tent makes Phichit startle and give a deer in the headlight look to the blond man standing there watching him. 

Realizing he is looking less then presentable, he lets out a squeaking sound and jumps behind the screen in the corner he and Yuuri used to dress themselves behind. He wants to put on something else but the only pieces of garment he can find are the lady clothes they had tossed behind it hoping no one would ever find out what Phichit had done. 

By now he was at least sober enough to know it had been mostly him that had caused the mess, he would need to find a way to apologize for it. But he'll have to do it in a way they won't figure out where he's apologizing for or it could get the Katsuki's in trouble. 

His head starts to pound with the sudden stress of trying to find a good way to not screw up even more, because of this he even forgets for a moment why he had jumped behind the screen. That is till he hears the bed squeak and a low chuckle emerge. 

Looking around the screen he's greeted with a calm wave and a cheeky wink. Phichit pulls his head back behind the screen, this is not happening. Has he not appeased the Fig God, he thought they had come to friendly terms when he no longer felt the need to relieve himself from his bowels, was this a new punishment for what he had done.

Then a thought hit him, what if it wasn't the Fig God that was behind this newest predicament, what if it was the god of the Camels that came to get revenge for Phichit getting one of his sacred beasts drunk, but he had to wait till the Fig God had been done torturing him. He sighs deeply, it would be just for him to anger not one but two gods in a single day. 

“Dear guest of my not blood related brother, are you planning to stay behind that screen for the remainder of the time I am visiting? I had hoped to seek you out for some time and perhaps see if their was base for a friendship.” 

Phichit looks around the corner again, giving him a look. “Do not look at me like that dear guest. I am not a vicious man. I was just hoping you would walk with me while I visited the Camels, it is a boring task and I could use some company now that Victor is busy with his courtship.” 

Phichit looks up praying to the gods. This proves he angered them with his stunt, now he has to come to terms with their retribution. He looks around the screen again. 

“I would gladly walk with you to see the camels as I am yet to make a proper introduction to them. But I am not suitably clothed and seem to not have any clean clothes with me here.” He licks his lips. “So perhaps you could wait outside and let me change real quick?” 

The blond man stands up from the bed, but instead of leaving the tent he walks over to Phichit's luggage and pulls out one of his spare outfits. He then walks to the screen and hands it to the startled young man. 

“If it is all the same, I rather wait in the tent as it might not be the hottest of the day, it is surely not very pleasant being out for too long. And I think me being here might spur you in dressing faster.” 

Sure enough he walks back to the bed and simply lies down in wait for Phichit to get dressed. Phichit looks to the clothes in his arms and realizes that he can't object to wearing them, so he takes of the shirt he had slept in and replaces it with the clothes.  
He feels a bit nervous about stepping out from behind the screen, all twisty feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he never thought he would feel. The man sits up and gives him a slow appreciative look before getting off the bed. 

“Good dear guest. Walk with me.” 

“Phichit Chulanont. I… my name is Phichit Chulanont. You may call me Phichit.” He gives a quick bow to the man. 

“And I am Christophe Giacometti, those close to me call me Chris. I will have no objections to you using that name.” 

With that they leave the tent and walk towards the Camels. Chris walks quite close to Phichit, very close as their hands and arms keep brushing against one another, when Phichit moves away Chris moves along with him closing the distance. 

By the time they get to where the Camels are kept Phichit is certain he is getting severely punished for his transgression. If not by the God of Camels than surely by Fate themselves. He looks at Chris from under his eyelashes only to get caught and treated on a wink. This makes him put his foot down with a bit more force, making it slip under the sand and trip him up. 

Chris's arms are wrapped around him tightly, holding him against his body. Phichit's hands are gripped into his the tunic the man is wearing. Phichit expected to be put on his feet and released as fast as the other can, but instead Chris lets him go ever so slowly that their bodies slide against each other fairly obscenely. Making Phichit blush.

“Careful, I do not want to be responsible to cause damage to one of Victor's guests. He might be my closest friend he takes his duties as host very serious.”

Once Phichit is back on his own feet he finds himself one arm short as Chris insists on keeping hold on it. Not just that he is definitely flirting with Phichit which makes him worried he might have gotten himself in some pickle he had not been counting on. 

But all that happens is that Chris nicely and properly introduces him to all the Camels, allowing Phichit the pleasure to pet several of them, which makes him giggle and relax. That is till right when they are at Makkachin Chris leans forward and breaths softly over Phichit's lips, making the Thai jump backwards. 

“I’d rather swap spit with Makkachin than let you do such a thing.” Phichit tries to sound forceful, which fails when Makkachin snorts against his shoulder. 

“I think Makkachin disagrees.” Chris smiles. “But if I came on too forceful, I will take my distance. Please let this not pursued you in not wanting to be my friend.” 

After making Chris promise not to attempt again he lets the man lead him back to his tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
